


Special Moment:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romatic Gestures, Surprises, Valentine's Day Screw Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is able to say "I love you" to his girlfriend, Melissa, & make a special night memorable, What happens?, What is her reaction?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Special Moment:

*Summary: Danny is able to say "I love you" to his girlfriend, Melissa, & make a special night memorable, What happens?, What is her reaction?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was excited cause it's his anniversary with his girlfriend, Melissa Armstrong, & he wanted it to be perfect, He felt bad for messing up Valentine's Day, So, He took the advice of his best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, & he decided to be creative, & do something from the heart. He made a romantic dinner for two, & waited for his lover to come for this special moment of their lives.

 

 **"I ** _can't_** believe that it's been 2 years since Me  & Melissa have started dating, She puts up with a lot, & I am so grateful for everything that she brought into my life"**, he thought to himself, as he finished setting up the table, & sat down, as he continued to wait for her to come, & enjoy the evening with him.

 

When she came, She was amazed at how much work that the blond put into it, She was amazed & touched that he was making an effort for their relationship, "This looks so wonderful, Baby, I can't believe that you did this", The Beautiful gushed over all of the little touches that he did for their evening.

 

"I know, I messed up last Valentine's Day, Also, I did it, Cause you are worth it, You deserve to be treated like a queen, I hope that you still want to spend the rest of your life with me, I love you, Melissa, I love you, & I would never let you go", Danny professed to her, she had tears of joy coming down her face, & said, "That is the most wonderful gift that anyone has ever given me", & then she composed herself, & they shared a kiss.

 

They ate the wonderful meal, & they were dancing in the living room, after they cleaned up everything, "Thank you, Jersey, Thank you for making my dreams come true, I am so happy, & excited to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you", "I love you too, Doll, I love you so much", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as they were enjoying the evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
